


A Befitting End...

by Rayvenwolfe



Series: Omegaverse Jurassic World [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: But not really cause the trailer already gave it away, Disappointed they didn't do this in the movie in the first place, Dr. Henry Wu gets his, Gen, Not Beta Read, Now i'm satisfied, Spoilers, depends on how you feel about Dr. Wu, major/minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvenwolfe/pseuds/Rayvenwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fixed something that I thought should have happened in the Movie with Dr. Henry Wu...a little bit of Pterodactyl spoilers I guess but nothing you haven't already seen in the trailer. </p><p>Is now listed in a Series, but you don't have to read the first part to enjoy this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Befitting End...

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me satisfaction because I truly believe that Dr. Henry Wu should have died in this movie. I was waiting for it the entire time, but it never happened. It was the only thing I really disliked about the movie and I don't know if that says something about me or not but I don't care because now he's dead in my mind and I am at peace.
> 
> ***UPDATE: I am putting this in my Omegaverse series for Jurassic World, but you do not have to read that to enjoy this. Also, there is no mention of A/B/O Dynamics in this story, it can just be considered in the same universe because in "Another Day In Paradise" I still picture Dr. Henry Wu biting the big one.

He couldn't believe it.

Dr. Henry Wu had escaped from Jurassic World. 

He let out a breath and closed his eyes briefly, hand ghosting over the frozen embryos in their container, the Chopper coasting over the island.

This was the second time that he had been spared from his creations teeth, claws, and wrath. 

With as lucky as he seemed to be, maybe he should buy a lottery ticket. 

Not that he needed the money really. 

He made enough, but it would be nice to buy his own island. Sequester himself away from everyone and everything.  
Then he wouldn't have to deal with people who judged his brilliance and he could engineer a few miniature dinosaurs to keep him company.

Herbivores only of course.

Why?...because he was a vegetarian and would want to surround himself with like-minded creatures.  
Nothing against Carnivores. 

They were necessary in life. Henry just didn't fancy ending up dinner like so many others have since he started working for IN*GEN and Dr. Hammond.

The Pilots' sudden exclaimation of "What the Fuck?!" pulled Henry from his thoughts and looking up towards the cock-pit.

"What is it?"

"Well...seems to me that we've either got some birds raging on steroids coming towards us or your damn Pteradactoyls have spotted our exit. Hold on. I'm gonna try and out maneuver them."

Henry leaned forward in his seat, as far as he was allowed to while wearing the seatbelt, his eyes squinting a bit to make out about seven or so Pteradactoyls flying towards them. The rest staying swarmed over their main food supply of tourists.

The sounds of screaming and shots being fired could be heard and Dr. Wu felt only a slight twang of guilt for what he had helped create but only just. 

The Chopper veered to the right and then left quickly, bypassing the first two dinosaurs that had come close.  
Number three flew head first into the glass at the front of the helicopter. His long beak piercing the glass like a knife to butter and stabbing the Pilot right in the chest. 

His death was instantaneous.

Henrys' eyes widened and one hand grasped onto the ceiling of the chopper while the other held onto a corner of the embryo case. 

"God Damnit!" 

The Co-Pilot quickly grabbed his gun and shot through the glass with one hand, killing the Pteradactyl, while simultaneously trying to keep the chopper up.

Numbers four, five, and six were a little harder to manuever around when you couldn't really see. The fractures in the glass from the bullet holes and the dinosaurs beak caused the Co-Pilot to zig when he should zag and he ended up running right into one of the giant beasts. 

The blades on the chopper sliced through the dinosaur causing them to stutter and slow down and descend.

A scary and incessant beeping came through the console. The Co-Pilot turned Pilot cursed and started switching on buttons, or off, Henry couldn't tell because he was too busy trying to regulate his breathing into something normal and praying to a God that he didn't believe in that the Chopper wouldn't fail.

The beeping stopped, the roters engaged faster, the helicopter started to gain altitude, and Henry counted his blessings; making promises he knew he didn't intend to keep for the change in fate.

When the Pilot gave a laugh and steadied the chopper out Dr. Wu smiled and gave his own hysterical laugh. 

Adrenaline coursing through both their bodies. 

"That was a close one!" He shouted up to the Pilot.

"Tell me about it--Agh, Fuck!"

Glass shattered to the right of the Pilot as Pteradactoyl claws smashed through the window and grabbed the mans arm. "Fucking get off!"

The plane was shaking violently from left to right and Henry knew they were going to go down this time.  
Thats when he saw the water.

Henry quickly unclasped his seat-belt and the straps holding the embryo case, grabbing the large case to his chest, he moved to the open door and glanced at the Pilot.

The other mans eyes caught his. 

They were glazed with pain, anger, and resignation of what was going to become of him. He nodded once and tilted the Chopper to the left slightly, making Henry tilt closer to the open door. 

Without another moments hesitation Dr. Henry Wu and the embryos jumped from the downing chopper and plummeted about 100ft into the water. 

He had let go of the case at some point during the fall and before he hit the water he took a deep breath and once again prayed.

His body shot into the water like a bullet and only when he felt himself stop and float, did the Doctor open his eyes. 

Blue.

All around him just blue.

He looked up, his arms and legs kicking to help keep him floating in place, above him he saw the case floating and the Suns rays filtering through the beautiful clear water.

He swam up as fast as he could and broke the waters surface with a grateful gulp of air.

Henry smiled and swam to the case, holding onto the sides and just floating for a minute to get his bearings before he swam back to land.

That's when he noticed something peculiar.

There was no shoreline.

Just concrete and wire and stadium seating.

He had just a brief moment of realization before the water surged up around him and both the case and he were engulfed in black.

Swallowed whole by one of the creatures he created.

The Mosasaurus snapped her jaws and splashed back down into the water. Swimming off back into the blue, oblivious to anything else but the meal she just consumed. 

No one noticed and no one cared because everyone was just trying to survive.

Just like Dr. Henry Wu, IN*Gen Engineer and Head Scientist, hadn't managed to do this time around.

It seems he wasn't lucky after all.


End file.
